


those days turned into nights

by katiekat784



Series: Folklore [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Game Night, domestic Supercat, just a little fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: After a bomb almost blows up National City's favourite superhero, Cat checks up on her girlfriend … game night and unexpected confessions follow.orKara let out a small sigh before answering. "You do know that I have X-ray vision, right?"Cat feigned shock. "You wouldn't."The other blonde shrugged as Cat spoke. "I can't believe you would cheat at scrabble."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Folklore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	those days turned into nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of track 14 (Betty) in Taylor Swift's Folklore album.

_But if I just showed up at your party  
Would you have me?  
Would you want me?_

"Come on Cat," She nearly pouted. "Please?"

"For the last time, no." She couldn't look over at the other blonde. "Your puppy pouting isn't going to do it for me. I'm immune to your charms."

Cat closed her eyes at the sound of Kara's seductive laugh. "Oh really. So, this." She ran her fingers down Cat's arm until goosebumps formed. "This isn't doing it for you?"

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "No. Not at all. You know me better than that."

"You forget, I can hear your heartbeat." She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Kara but you're not going to win." The determination in Cat's voice was almost enough.

Kara let out a small sigh before answering. "You do know that I have X-ray vision, right?"

Cat feigned shock. "You wouldn't."

The other blonde shrugged as Cat spoke. "I can't believe you would cheat at scrabble."

They both laughed. "I only did it once when Alex and I were playing. I felt so guilty afterwards that I almost started crying and confessed a minute later."

She reorganized her tiles. "I'm not surprised."

"That I cheated or that I almost cried?" When Cat didn't answer, Kara threw a pillow in her direction.

She caught the pillow before it hit her square in the face. "Oh, how very mature of you."

Cat had stopped by the younger woman's apartment to check on her. Supergirl was helping the police department downtown when a bomb went off. While Cat knew that it was unlikely that her caped hero would be injured, she still found herself knocking on Kara's door. She found the other blonde cleaning dishes and watching some documentary about wildlife in Africa. And two hours later, they found themselves sitting on the floor playing scrabble.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh, takeout's here."

Cat shook her head at Kara's enthusiasm as she got up. "You know with the number of times you order from there; you should invest in shares."

"Haha, very funny. Despite the image that you portray, you eat this almost as often as I do." Kara smiled as she placed the cartons in front of them and sat back down. "So, I was thinking that we should do something next Tuesday."

Cat had drawn the chopsticks to her lips. "Huh, what's next Tuesday."

"Valentine's Day?" Kara said with a confused look.

"Oh," Cat's face fell as she put the chopsticks down. "Kara, I don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"What?" The younger woman exclaimed. "Well, I mean now that we're together we should, right?"

"Kara," She said, hesitantly.

It took everything in her to not sound disappointed. "Oh, okay."

"No, it's just…" She placed an arm on the other woman's knee. "Valentine's day was never something I looked forward to. I mean, one day of the year to express how you feel about someone always sounded like bullshit to me. But… It's also the day I found out that Carter's father was cheating on me and ever since then it's been a bad day. I'm sorry I-"

Kara cut her off with a chaste kiss. "It's okay Cat. I understand, I do. I've always loved Valentine's day. It's always been fascinating to me. We never had this on Krypton…But I don't need one day of the year to tell you that I love you. I'd do that everyday. I mean when you love someone you don't need a day on the calendar to show it. It's fine. We can just do something causal, like this."

"Thank you," she breathed, a small smile forming on her lips. "You love me?"

"I- uh…" Kara blushed. "Of course, I love you. I mean I wasn't anticipating saying it like this but, yes I love you."

Cat pulled her towards her, her smile now a grin. "I love you too you know."

She pulled back for a moment, her face morphing into an expression of pure happiness. "Yeah?"

She searched the younger woman's eyes. They were full of adoration and Cat suspected hers mirrored the other blonde. This time when she found the other woman's lips, the kiss was anything but innocent.

Kara pulled herself away from the other woman, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Now who's trying to be distracting?"

She shook her head, a laugh tumbling out. "You know I'm still gonna win right."

"Pft, in your dreams." She said with an eyeroll and a grin.

In that moment, Cat knew she wanted to do something special for Kara. This incredible woman who was always so patient and understanding and always made her feel so comfortable. This year she was going to start a new tradition, old memories be damned. She was never going to get tired finding ways to show exactly how much the Kryptonian meant to her, next week would be a perfect opportunity to show her.

_I'm here on your doorstep,_  
_Standing in your cardigan,_  
_Kissing in my car again._

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since I've written anything for the Supercat fandom. Just trying to get back into their characters. This had been half finished for my 'I Know You' series for a year now and I figured it was time to rework it. I love them so much but my muse has given me no inspiration for Supercat lately. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little piece. And as always, thanks for reading, thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
